


秘事

by fwsheep



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fwsheep/pseuds/fwsheep
Summary: *久不见的小情侣打炮*撒娇嘴甜大坏人×娇气软萌小羊羔*一到1004就变得软绵软绵了呢(灬ꈍ ꈍ灬)啵
Relationships: 边兴 - Relationship
Kudos: 37





	秘事

秘事

边兴  
fluffywhitesheep

*  
弟弟胆大起来实在让人招架不住。

好久没见的哥哥，高高调调买完东西，回去的路上倒是挺安静，但边伯贤注意到张艺兴一直在偷偷瞄自己，被发现了就躲躲闪闪，做了坏事的模样。

边伯贤一路刷着手机一路偷笑，想去牵他的手，几次都被避开了。

“干什么呀别闹，小心被拍，隔天就上热搜。”

“躲什么，没事，已经上热搜了。”

“你说啥？？？”

等车子停去地下车库的时候，边伯贤小朋友终于是耐不住，先是去勾张艺兴搭在一旁的手，接着变本加厉，仗着身体柔韧，撑着座椅去亲他的下巴。

“哎呀……”

张艺兴被人欺身上来，吻得嘴里含着一汪水似的，发出来的声音都是模模糊糊，粘粘软软。

嫌他蹭的痒，伸手去薅他头发，想把人抓远一点，结果被小朋友压着后颈往下摁，喉结也遭了殃，被舔了一片湿漉漉的口水上去。

“边伯贤。”

张艺兴实在是被他搅得无奈，只能吓唬他，“你想上D社啊？天团啊，光天化日在车上，丢不丢人？”

小朋友前段时间做了队长，理短了头发，这一切的转变之后蓬乱稚气褪去不少，但一抬眼还是黑亮亮的甜软带欲，不见害怕模样。

可是张艺兴还是像两人刚在一起的时候，连牵一下手都会从脸颊一直红到耳根，做爱时更像一株含羞草，哆哆嗦嗦拢在一起，要被安抚亲吻才会手软脚软，把湿漉漉的内里展露给人看。

“不怕啊……现在没人的嘛，lay哥。”

小朋友胆子变得出奇大，从手挡上把人拉得跨过来坐到自己身上，车顶压得低，他的一双手就沿着张艺兴硌出轮廓的脊骨一节节往下按。张艺兴被他摸得舒服，就拱起腰低头同他接吻，臀部贴在方向盘上。

熄了火的车失去冷气降温，热度节节攀升，亲吻也缠上了湿气，黏糊糊的欲念横生。

张艺兴扭着腰胯，把底下的那根东西磨得发硬，隔着裤子顶在双腿间的软肉上，被顶得呼吸急促，双颊浮上不正常的红。边伯贤一边咬着嘴边的耳骨，一边伸手熟门熟路地挤在两人贴紧的身体往下摸，扯住裤沿又因为两人贴得太紧扒不下来，鼻腔里发出可怜的哼唧声，去拉张艺兴的胳膊，

“哥哥哥哥，抬一点屁股，好不好，哥哥。”

张艺兴从来都拿他没办法，用手按住小朋友的肩膀挺起来一些，软绵绵的腿根使不上什么力，裤子被扒下来的时候还被隔着裆部摸了两把。

“湿了。什么啊哥哥？不会这一路都在想这个吧？”

即使张艺兴现在敢大着胆子回应求欢，但被直白地指出来还是会羞到咬嘴唇，眼睛不知往哪里放，干脆借着边伯贤的力把裤子往下脱，腿根被内裤边儿勒出一个凹陷，露出白到晃眼的的屁股，往后翘着。

骑在这个恶劣的弟弟身上一身热意，只想他赶快闭嘴。

可是边伯贤偏偏就撅着嘴撒娇，说要在座位上操他，说哥哥的臀缝里都淌出水来了。

见张艺兴不理他，就自己蹭来蹭去，硬得翘起来的阴茎半天都在穴口周围滑来滑去。张艺兴被蹭得快要烧起来，急得哼哼，伸手去摸作乱的东西，被捉住手腕后就讨好似地凑上去亲。

舌尖沿着对方薄削的唇瓣舔过去，往里面挤，想用一个主动的甜滋滋的吻来交换人来操他。

“伯贤儿、伯贤儿。”

张艺兴叫人时拖着长音，不用刻意发嗲就腻得要命。

边伯贤说他娇气，哥哥太娇气了，越来越得寸进尺。

像只非要缠着人来爱的小羊羔，翘着尾巴试图把边伯贤所有的爱都榨出来将自己填满，不然就被遗弃似地耷下耳朵，呆兮兮地发愣。

“lay哥啊。”

边伯贤略显无奈地皱眉，捏他的腰，又捏他的屁股，隔着衣服留下红痕，把人揉得缩成一团，

“哥哥以为自己多大？小孩子都没你爱撒娇啊。”

他的小羊羔讨操就像是小朋友讨棒棒糖，达到目的之前百般讨好，等挂着前液的龟头顶着柔嫩的会阴磨到穴口时，又舒服得腿根都发起抖来，笨拙地想夹住那根热得他口干舌燥的东西，偏偏水又太多，几次滑开夹都夹不住。

“啊……唔……”

张艺兴好急，“伯贤、啊……伯贤儿……帮我啦……”

车厢里越来越闷热了，边伯贤额角也渗出汗来，他心里急躁，但说起话来就像最开始急色的那个人不是他一样，慢条斯理地，

“是你要我操，不是我要操你呀，哥哥。”

边伯贤是个坏人，管他要诚意，小羊羔就晕头胀脑地撩起衣服，小门牙咬住下摆露出紧实轮廓的小腹，还有上面那一对奶，权当作是‘诚意’往坏人嘴边送。还要用手托着，挤出一道莹白颜色的乳沟出来。

张艺兴的‘诚意’分量十足，边伯贤就也有来有去。

叫哥哥撅起屁股把两瓣臀肉掰开，湿润着的入口早上才被进入过，现在要操进去也不难，穴口被龟头撑成一个圆洞，才刚进入一截，肉道就敏感地收紧，挤着阴茎头下方的冠状沟，让边伯贤忍不住抽了口气，进退不得。

“你要夹死我了，lay哥。”

张艺兴嘴里咬着衣服，嗯嗯啊啊也说不出个什么，慢腾腾地晃着屁股把自己往边伯贤的阴茎上吃，还没吃到一半就被那一整根的热度烫得仰起头。

等到再往下一点点，腺体被磨蹭到时，更是爽到腰软，嗯嗯浪叫。

紧热的肉道将阴茎湿漉漉地裹进去，褶皱都被撑到平滑，张艺兴弓起后腰，头压得低低的，下面贪吃的要命，每次都只肯浅浅吐出一小截，旋即又再整根吞吃进去。让边伯贤的阴茎往肉穴的最深处操，眼中懵懂的欲色湿湿胧胧，嘴里咬住的衣服已经洇开了一大片。

任性的小羊羔一般都是主人娇惯出来的，边伯贤虽然嘴里凶巴巴说着教训，但抚在背脊上的手还是缱绻挑逗。

把眼前晃眼胸脯上的奶尖含进嘴里，比接吻时更像要把人吞吃入腹，舌面抵在娇嫩的肉粒上碾动吮吻，要吸出什么的力道，把张艺兴舔得要流下泪来。

咬着衣服的牙关一点点松开，下摆在拖长发颤的浪叫声中落下来，蒙在边伯贤的头顶。

“伯贤……嗯，哈啊……伯贤、那边也要……啊”

小羊羔发出甜意十足的抽泣声，伸手搂住边伯贤，下身一晃一晃，被操得兴奋极了。虽然还记得不要叫得太大声，但有几次还是被撞得漏了音，被边伯贤掐住腰往下按。

“嘘，小点声哥哥。”

边伯贤嘻嘻地笑，“我怕人家以为有小猫在叫春啊，你明明是小羊羔来着。”

两个人都流了好多汗，像融化的奶糕冰激凌。

边伯贤抿着肿胀的肉粒用舌尖戳着奶尖玩弄，汗水顺着高挺的鼻梁滑落在张艺兴鼓涨的胸肉上。

这个姿势边伯贤下身不好使力，全靠张艺兴晃腰摇胯，嗯嗯啊啊闷着鼻音，翘起来的性器随着起伏一晃一晃，漏出来的精水弄脏了皮制座椅，被边伯贤用指腹揩了喂给罪魁祸首。

“真的好爱吃啊，我们lay哥。”

边伯贤把手掌摊开，张艺兴就伸出舌头挨个手指舔，侧着头变换角度，软腻的舌头顺着骨节分明的指节滑进指缝，又含进两根缓慢吞吐，和吃着阴茎的肉穴一样的抽送节奏，都搅出黏糊糊的水声，‘咕啾咕啾’的，比呻吟声还大。

但是小羊羔到底娇气，临到高潮腿倒软了，左摇右晃地让边伯贤的阴茎在开始痉挛的肉道里打着圈磨，夹在两人之间的性器要射不射，把边伯贤也夹得难受。

被边伯贤嘴上凶上几句也不见害怕，反而抱着腰开始耍赖，说他没力气了要伯贤儿来操。

“真是是娇气的小羊羔。”

边伯贤揉按着那对手感紧实柔软的奶，滑腻的白色软肉从同样潮湿的指缝间溢出来，再贴着敏感的胸腹往下摸，托起被体液浸得湿漉漉的腿根。张艺兴软着腿应着力道往上抬腰，阴茎从紧致的肉道里抽出半截，还没等他将空虚感感受仔细，边伯贤就坏心地松了手，听被再度贯穿的小羊羔发出尖细的叫声。

连续的顶撞让张艺兴被酥麻的爽意舒服得忘了低头，脑袋在车顶磕了两下。

也许是觉得丢人又压不住快感，小羊羔搂住人把头埋进对方的颈窝里，抽噎着哭得奶凶奶凶的。

上面汹涌，下面也汹涌。

小羊羔做爱时水就像流不够，非要把人淹进去不可的阵仗。

“我的哥哥好傻啊。”

边伯贤空出一只手揉他的头，还要笑他，“怎么这么傻啊，张艺兴。”

张艺兴被操得太舒服了，压着弄的时候，几股精液断断续续喷溅出来，咸涩的体液混在一起，把逼仄的车厢都搅弄出淫靡的腥气，然后身体就彻底软了。

屁股骑在阴茎上，被磨热的肉穴抽搐着把里面那根绞得无法动弹，边伯贤压住他缠着把精液射进最里面，堵着流不出来。

“呜呜……”

“小羊乖乖，都吃进去了。”

张艺兴夹着一肚子的精液被边伯贤缠着追着接吻，伸出舌头，还赖着不肯把人放下去。


End file.
